Baby game
by Himari
Summary: Lucy quería tener un hijo lo antes posible, pero no enamorarse del padre de este niño. Pero todo cambia por las insinuaciones de su socia y la propuesta de su mejor amigo para ayudarla. Lo que parte como un juego con reglas para no enamorarse, se rompe una vez que la pasión llega a sus corazones.
1. Uniendo destinos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecer. Por el simple hecho que primero no soy hombre, no soy japonés y no soy un gran artista, sino que son del maestro Hiro Mashima.

Esta historia se me ocurrió al leer un libro de Michelle Celmer, el cual adapte una parte y lo otro es parte de mi imaginación :3

* * *

**_Baby game_**

"_El destino es como un espejo puedes ver reflejadas algunas cosas, pero algunas siempre están ocultas…hasta un debido tiempo y salgan a la luz"_

**Capitulo Uno: Uniendo destinos**

-Te lo digo enserio. Lucy lo que tú necesitas es un consolador.- dijo muy seria una mujer de unos aproximadamente 28 años. La cual tenía el cabello castaño y sus ojos del mismo color.

-¿Qué?- exclamo asombrada y avergonzada por los dichos de su compañera, una joven de la misma edad que la castaña, esta tenía el cabello rubio y ojos de color café.

-Tú sabes Heartfilia, estos objetos para…- no pudo continuar porque la blonda le había tapado la boca. Al rato después la joven se alejo fulminado con la mirada a Cana Alberona, su demente amiga y socia

-¿Quieres que tenga sexo con un juguete sexual? Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?

- Una persona que le disgusta tanto el sexo como tú, ¿Por qué no?

Lucy hizo una mueca cuando dos chicas que estaban eligiendo sujetadores se miraron, divertidas. Hablar de sexo seguramente sería normal cuando la tienda era una sexshop, pero este local era solo una pequeña boutique de ropa interior. Aunque desde que su socia había empezado a hablar de sus secretos íntimos, hasta su lenguaje tan descarado le hacía parecer una sexshop. Pero así era la Alberona, aunque era algo que Lucy intentaba poner freno.

-No me disgusta el sexo- dijo en voz baja y bastante sonrojada- Me disgusta "ese" tipo de sexo. Y aunque considerase la idea de tener relaciones por un artículo sexual, que no pienso hacerlo, por otro lado ¿De dónde crees que sacaría el material genético?- aclaro la rubia, ante los dichos de la castaña, además quería demostrarle su error.

-No lo sé... ¿En un banco de esperma?- respondió con total naturalidad la Alberona, sacando de quicio a la blonda.

-No creo que pueda entrar y decir: "Hola, quiero retirar un depósito"- respondió sarcásticamente la socia de Cana- Además, me parece una cosa rarísima que alguien valla y deje su esperma, es como si fuera dejando hijo botados por el mundo.

-Bueno, pues olvidemos lo de la consolador- suspiro la morena, sacando una caja de fósforos para encender una vela de sándalo-¿Por qué no hacer lo que habíamos pensado desde el principio, fecundarte artificialmente?

-Cana ya te dije, el médico dijo que las posibilidades de éxito son de una diez a un quince por ciento, por cada ciclo menstrual y se supone que es uno de los especialistas en fertilidad más importante en Magnolia. Además es un procedimiento muy caro, por lo que me ha recomendado que lo haga de la forma natural- suspirando derrota la rubia.

-O sea, que o te gastas una fortuna o lo haces como todo el mundo- concluyo su socia.

-Exactamente. Y por culpa de la endometriosis, podría tardar meses en concebir

-Lo que tú necesitas es un hombre que quiera tener relaciones sexuales sin compromiso, mejor dicho tener una noche loca con algún chico por allí y listo, y si no quedaste embarazada lo vuelves a intentar.

-Supongo que sí- suspiro resignada la rubia.

-¿Y qué hombre no aceptaría eso?- rio Cana- En Magnolia hay por lo menos doscientos hombre que quieran tener una relación de una noche.

Eso era lo que la blonda temía. La idea de mantener relaciones sexuales con un extraño le parecía tan…anormal. Desgraciadamente, se estaba quedando sin alternativas. Lo que había empezado en su adolescencia como un par de días desagradable en cada ciclo menstrual era ahora un dolor insoportable. El chequeo anual con su ginecóloga, revelo lo que ya sospechaba: que la operación era inevitable. Y si quería tener un niño, tendría que hacerlo rápidamente.

Los medios artificiales le habían parecido la respuesta, hasta que descubrió que costaba un dineral y que el porcentaje de éxito era más bien pequeño. La adopción de un niño extranjero también costaba una fortuna y que una mujer soltera adoptase un niño en su país, era casi imposible.

Siempre existía lo convencional que era casarse y tener familia, pero los ocho divorcios de su padre, luego de la muerte de su madre le habían enseñado una lección: la felicidad marital no era para ella. Cuando se fue a la universidad ya había perdido la cuenta de madrastras que vivieron con ella y su padre.

En sus circunstancias, debería haber olvidado lo de tener niños, pero últimamente cada vez que se cruzaba con una madre empujando un coche, le daba una habitual punzada de envidia se convertía en un angustia infinita. Pero esto exploto cuando su amiga Juvia tuvo a la pequeña Ultear, desde ese momento Lucy deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener el cariño incondicional de un hijo y darle todo el amor que llevaba guardado en el corazón.

Pero, ¿acostarse con un extraño? ¿Podría bajar tanto sus ideales, por la búsqueda de su hijo?

—No sé si puedo hacerlo —le dijo a honestamente Cana, abriendo su opinión ante su socia—. Y si pudiera, tendría que ser alguien con quien quisiera acostarme. Y, sobre todo, un hombre al que quisiera como padre de mi hijo- la rubia sabia el porqué la opinión de su amiga, la Alberona llego a conocer a su padre cuando ya tenía diez años, y recién a los dieciocho él se entero de su existencia, queriendo ser el padre que nunca estuvo en la vida que llevaba la morena-Bueno, volviendo al tema. Para empezar, debería ser un chico sano y no tener ninguna enfermedad.

-Me parece razonable. Tendrías que pedirle un historial médico. ¿Algo más?- pregunto algo de ironía la rubia, imaginándose en una cita y de la nada pedirle todo su antecedentes medico, para saber si era el indicado, la verdad le daba bastante vergüenza hacerlo.

-Segundo punto tiene que ser atractivo. No hace falta que sea guapísimo, sólo razonablemente guapo. Y agradable. No podría acostarme con alguien que no me atrajera, según mi opinión.- dijo la castaña empezando acercarse al mesón, buscando sus cartas, para ver si le ayudaban a ver como venia el destino de su amiga.

-Eso no suena tan difícil -dijo Lucy, contando con los dedos: guapo, agradable, sano...tantos puntos que le estaba dando de pauta, que honestamente ya no quería seguir hablando del tema, pero sabía que su socia no iba terminar hasta llegar a un punto.

En ese momento sonó la campanita de la puerta y Lucy, agradeció que eso iba a dejar unos segundo para dejar de hablar con su amiga, levantó la cabeza para saludar a la nueva cliente... pero no era una cliente. Era un hombre de unos aproximadamente treinta años, con un cabello con particular color rosa y sus ojos de un color bastante particular, ya que era un oscuros, el solo verlo la blonda respiro tranquila ya que él era su mejor amigo, Natsu Dragneel.

-Hola, chicas- saludo con sus características sonrisa que siempre ayudaba a Lucy a olvidar todos sus problemas, ya que siempre era su luz cuando se sentía perdida. Pero la mirada que le dio Cana, le dio mala espina.

-¿Lucy?- pregunto la castaña mirando tanto fijamente a la rubia, ya que Natsu era la persona perfecta para la blonda, no tanto para lo que ella buscaba en este momento como padre de su hijo, sino que era la pareja perfecta para su socia, hasta sus cartas le decían lo mismo.

Lucy quedo paralizada ante la mirada de la Alberona, ella estaba pensando en ¿Ella y Natsu? La idea era tan absurda como lo del consolador y el banco de esperma. El Dragneel y ella eran amigos desde el instituto. Debía admitirlo sí, al principio le gustaba. En realidad, el pelisalmón les gustaba a todas las chicas del instituto. Se acordaba muy bien como su amiga Lisanna cayo rendida al ver al Dragneel, que se imagina su matrimonio con ella, cosa que se volvió tema, cuando pasaban cerca de él, soportando diariamente a la albina y su sueño. Debió ser por eso que le dejo de gustar o que también ser volvió muy amiga del pelirosado. No se arriesgaría a destrozar su amistad. Era demasiado importante para ella, el Dragneel en su vida.

-De eso nada.- respondió ante las miradas de la castaña. Natsu miró de una a otra, ya que no entendía nada lo que estaba pasando entre las dos socias.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ante la situación.

-Nada -sonrió Lucy, dándole una mirada a la castaña que dejara el tema hasta allí-. Pensé que estarías toda la tarde en el estudio-intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Necesitaba descansar un rato -dijo él, señalando la puerta-. Tengo sándwiches y una moto, que se quiere dirigir al parque y pensé que a una chica rubia vegetariana le gustaría acompañarme a comer en el parque.

-A esa chica le gusta la idea-sonrió Lucy al pelisalmón.

-¿A que es un chico muy agradable?-pregunto la castaña, molestando a la rubia porque sabía donde quería llevar el tema.

-Sí, Cana, es muy agradable -asintió Lucy, enviándole un mensaje con la mirada:

«Cierra el pico». Desgraciadamente, a su socia no se le daba bien entender los mensajes cifrados.

-Y hoy estás guapísimo, por cierto, Natsu- sorprendiendo al pelisalmón, el cual se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto inconsciente el Dragneel.

-Desde luego. Y pareces muy sano-Bajo el mostrador, Lucy le dio un pisotón a su amiga, sin dejar de sonreír.- ¡Ay!-exclamo de dolor.

-Natsu, me reuniré contigo enseguida. Espérame fuera.

- Hoy Luce y tu Cana, están bastante raras-alejándose de las chicas, mientras las miraba, pero se encogió de hombros-Pero bueno, nos vemos al final de la calle.

-¡Aye!- respondió la rubia, recordando el extraño sonido que hacia la mascota del pelisalmón.

La puerta apenas se había cerrado cuando Cana abrió la boca...

-¡No! -la interrumpió la Heartfilia-. No lo digas.

-¿Por qué no? Sería perfecto. ¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de un hombre como Natsu y no querer acostarte con él? Es incomprensible- dijo la morena, mientras Lucy saltó del taburete, sacó el móvil de su bolso y lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de relación-aclaro la rubia a socia.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no. Y la idea de buscar a un extraño para quedarme embarazada... es repulsiva. No puedo hacerlo, Cana. Tendremos que pensar en alguna otra solución...-dándole entenderá la Alberona que ese era el punto final del tema.

Las chicas que estaban buscando sujetadores se acercaron entonces.

-¿No era ése Natsu Dragneel, el vocalista de la banda Fairy Tail? -preguntó una de ellas, dejando un sujetador rosa sobre el mostrador. Admiradoras. Uf, pensó la blonda.

-El mismo -dijo Lucy.

La que hablaba le dio un codazo a la otra.

-Ya te dije que era él. Jo, está buenísimo- la rubia levantó los ojos al cielo al escuchar las palabras de las chicas que tenía enfrente, todas las fanáticas, era igual o peor.

-¿Queréis una vela aromática?- pregunto la Alberona, sabía lo que le molestaba a la rubia las fans de Natsu. Lo que ella siempre le decía a la Heartfilia que eran celos y esta le respondía que no entendía como mujeres podían cambiar solo porque el pelisalmón era famoso. Si eso no eran celos, no sabía como los llamaba la rubia.

-Te he visto en el bar donde toca -siguió la chica-. Siempre estás sentada en la primera fila. ¿Es tu novio?- mirando fijamente a la rubia, cosa que le extraño, era primera vez que se daba cuenta de su presencia en los show del pelisalmón.

-Bueno, es que no podemos decir nada -sonrió Cana, conspiradora-. Aún no es oficial- en ese momento la blonda se tiño un sonrojo su rostro, que estaba diciendo castaña, ella y Natsu no tenían nada, solo amigos, nada más.

-No se lo contaremos a nadie. ¿Verdad que no?- Su amiga asintió, entusiasmada.

-No se lo contaremos a nadie. Te lo prometo.

-Bueno, si lo prometéis... -dijo Cana inclinándose un poco, sorprendiéndose que la blonda a este paso no haya dicho nada para desmentirlo, prefirió seguir con sus dichos-. Están prometidos. Van a casarse en primavera.

-¿De verdad? -a la chica del sujetador no pareció hacerle mucha gracia-. Qué suerte tienes- felicitándola a la blonda, siendo una sonrisa lo que recibió como respuesta

-Le diré que me he encontrado con dos de sus fans. Natsu se pondrá muy feliz si se lo comento- dijo la rubia a lo que las dos chicas se miraron extremadamente felices por la simpatía de la blonda y que por fin su ídolo iba a conocer su existencia.

-Podrías presentarnos -insistió la chica-. Así le pediríamos un autógrafo.

-O un mechón de pelo -murmuró Cana, muerta de la risa, la verdad le gusto la presencia de estas dos chicas en su tienda.

-Seguro que podríamos arreglarlo –respondió la Heartfilia guardando el sujetador en una caja-Gracias por su compra vuelvan cuando quieran-saliendo las dos chicas muy felices de la tienda.

-Cana, tu no deberías contar tonterías- reclamo la rubia antes los anteriores dichos de la castaña, ella y Natsu estaba comprometidos y se iban a casar en primavera, lo único que faltaba que dijera la Alberona que estaba embarazada de él.

-¿Por qué no? Era una broma. Y sobre el asunto del sexo...

-No -la interrumpió Lucy-. No vamos a hablar más del tema.

-Venga...

-No. Me voy, volveré dentro de un rato -dijo, abriendo la puerta-. Llámame al móvil si pasa algo.

-Piénsatelo -insistió Cana-. ¡Natsu sería perfecto!

La Heartfilia estaba despidiéndose de su amiga, que no se dio cuenta al salir que había alguien en la puerta, chocando contra un sólido torso masculino.

-¡Eh! ¡Qué prisas! -sonrió Natsu, al tener a su amiga en los brazos

Lucy tenía una mano en su torso y, por primera vez, se percató de que era un torso duro, lleno de músculos. La repentina imagen que apareció en su mente, es decir lo que Natsu y ella acompañados de un bulto en sus brazos, el cual era una bebe, tan hermoso, hizo que sintiera un escalofrío, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. Ella nunca había considerado en Natsu de esa forma... Todo era culpa de la Alberona, se dijo. Pero no podían hacerlo. Imposible. Natsu era la persona que ella mas quería que estuviera a su lado, tenía miedo que si llegaran a tener una relación con más compromiso y terminara mal, él nunca más volviera estas a su lado.

-¿Para qué soy perfecto? -preguntó él entonces, sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos. ¿Lo había oído? Horror.

Natsu apoyo sus manos en la cadera de la rubia, reconociendo que él tenía unas manos grandes y fuertes, pero el roce era sorprendentemente delicado. Y Lucy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartarse.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto luego que la blonda se alejara de él.

-Nada, estoy bien- sonriéndole al chico y tomando una de sus manos- Vámonos, me muero de hambre.

-¿Para qué sería perfecto? -insistió él.

-Para nada -contestó Lucy. Sentía las gotas de sudor por su cabeza... Debía haber más de cuarenta grados en la calle, pero el sol no tenía la culpa. Sin duda, Cana había conseguido su propósito. Si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada...

-Después de catorce años, sé cuándo estás mintiendo -sonrió Natsu-. Venga, dímelo.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas- respondió algo avergonzada, nunca había hablados estos temas con el pelisalmón, él solo sabia su enfermedad y nada más.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí.- sonrojándose como un tomate, recordando la locura de su amiga con el consolador y el banco de esperma.

-Lucy, ¿por qué te has puesto colorada?

-Venga, date prisa -lo interrumpió ella, empezando a correr a la moto del chico. Al chico le gustaba mucho las competencia él no iba a perder al desafío que le puso la rubia, estaba encendido. Luego de sacarle una cuadra de diferencia a la blonda, dirigió su mirada hacia ella la encontró casi punto de darle un infarto.

-¡No voy a dejar de preguntar, así que será mejor que me lo digas!-grito mientras corría hasta llegar al lado de la chica, haciéndola subir a sus espalda llevándola al a la moto que poseía.

-No puedo-respondió mientras sentía el aroma que tenia, el cual lo encontraba tan dulce, le encantaba el olor de Natsu. Cuando llegaron a la moto del joven, el bajo a la rubia, quedando los dos frente a frente.

-No creí que llegaría a tener que usar esto, es mi arma mortal- pestañeó con esas pestañas que serían la envidia de cualquier mujer. Lucy rompió de risa al verlo, tanto años conociéndose, debía saber que no podía con ella su arma mortal-Por favor.

-No.

-Por favor, Luce, por fa...- haciendo su cara más adorable, que la rubia le costaba no responderle.

-Venga, dímelo. ¿Para qué sería perfecto?

-¡Sexo, Natsu! –grito la rubia, quería respuesta allí estaba-. Cana cree que serías perfecto para un revolcón.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**H**ola a todos

Hace tiempo que no publicaba, la verdad creo que son un año que no estaba en esta página. Pero ahora volví, con brillo y esplendor, esta va ser la primera historia que voy a publicar a mi regreso, espero que les guste mucho esta historia :D

Muchas gracias por leer C:

Nos vemos el próximo viernes

**Himarii!**


	2. Definidamente algo está cambiando

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecer. Por el simple hecho que primero no soy hombre, no soy japonés y no soy un gran artista, sino que son del maestro Hiro Mashima.

Esta historia se me ocurrió al leer un libro de Michelle Celmer, el cual adapte una parte y lo otro es parte de mi imaginación :3

* * *

**_Baby Game_**

_"Te protegeré y estaré a tu lado, mientras las lagrimas caen. Simplemente descansa sin ninguna preocupación en mis brazos"  
_

**Capítulo Dos: Definidamente algo está cambiando…**

-¿Sexo?-susurro la blonda, mientras Natsu y ella caminaban hacia el parque en un molesto, hasta irritante silencio. ¿Cana pensaba que él sería perfecto para un revolcón? A él no le iban las relaciones formales, pero un revolcón, así, en frío...-Te lo advertí, era mejor no saber-suspiró ella al ver que la cara del pelisalmón no había cambiado desde que le grito de que estaba hablando con la castaña.

Natsu se recriminaba como siempre se había dejado llevar por la curiosidad, pero algún día aprendería a no meter las narices donde no debía, pensó. ¿Cuántas veces, de niño, su curiosidad le provocó que su padre le pegara con el cinturón?

Cuando llegaron hasta el árbol de la Sola, cuál era un roble que era su lugar de reunión desde que iban en el instituto. Bajo la sombra del gran árbol, él joven extendió la manta y dejó en el suelo la nevera portátil. Lucy se sentó y el pelisalmón aprovecho y se apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia, mientras esta jugaba con su cabello.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- al ver que antes no le respondió nada-Natsu, por favor di algo

-E-es que no sé qué decir-respondió honestamente el chico, era la primera vez que hablan de estos temas con la rubia, nunca se había llegado a imaginar que iba hablar de esa cuestión con su amiga.

Lucy arrugó el ceño, sabía que este tema iba complicar su amistad, pero nunca creyó que fuera tan rápido. Mientras que el Dragneel se partía su cabeza, como le decía algo sin no quería herir sus sentimientos...pero, ¿Cana?

-Cana es muy agradable y sé que son muy buenas amigas, pero... no es mi tipo- respondió sintiendo bastante más liberado al decirle a su amiga.

-¿Cana? -repitió ella, sabía que Natsu era lento, pero creer que la Alberona quería algo con él, no lo soporto mas y exploto de la risa.

El Dragneel observaba muy feliz a la rubia, ya que su risa era música para él, le encantaba verla feliz. Aunque estaría bien saber de qué demonios se estaba riendo.

-¿Te importaría compartir la broma?

-¿Crees que Cana quiere acostarse contigo?

-¿No es eso?- pregunto extrañado el pelisalmón. Causando que la blonda volviera a soltar una carcajada.

-No te preocupes, Natsu. Cana no quiere acostarse contigo. Hablaba hipotéticamente.

-Ah, bueno. Pues supongo... que me siento halagado-era lo único que podía decir, aunque lo que realmente quería saber y nunca se atrevería a preguntar era qué pensaba ella. Y por qué habían estado hablando de ese tema. ¿Luce habría pensado alguna vez en él como hombre y no como amigo?

El sabía muy bien la respuesta era no, hasta podría decirse que era imposible, para que albergar absurdas esperanzas. Natsu había aprendido a no esperar algo que nunca iba a ocurrir. Especialmente eso. Tanto ella sabía que él no estaba destinado a casarse y tener hijos. Si lo hiciera, lo lamentaría siempre.

Aunque si las cosas fueran diferentes...Pero las cosas no eran diferentes. Nunca lo serían y de vez en cuando tenía que recordarse eso a sí mismo.

Natsu se levanto de las piernas de la rubia y se acerco a la nevera portátil y sacó dos sándwiches, una ensalada y dos refrescos.

-¿Qué prefieres ensalada o sándwiches?

-Tú sabes que voy con la ensalada-respondió con una sonrisa-Además no deberías ir por ahí medio desnudo -dijo Lucy, refiriéndose a que el chico que llevaba su chaleco abierto-Sabes que se te está pegando los instinto de Gray, además todas las chicas del parque te están mirando.

El pelisalmón miró alrededor y notó que varios pares de ojos femeninos estaban clavados en él. Pero cuando se volvió hacia la blonda comprobó que ella estaba muy ocupada comiendo su ensalada.

Sonriendo, tiró de la manga de su poleron, preguntándose cómo no se derretía con aquel calor. Por razones que nunca entendería, Lucy de un día para otro dejo su ropa super escotada por un vestuario tres tallas más grandes que ella, la cual siempre escondía sus voluptuosas curvas bajo metros de tela.

-Me pondré algo si tú te quitas algo- esperando que sacara el molestoso poleron que vestía.

-Eres muy gracioso.

-Lo digo en serio. Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito. ¿Por qué vas siempre tan tapada?- era la pregunta que llevaba muchos años en la mente del pelisalmón.

-Créeme, si tú tuvieras el cuerpo que yo tengo también irías tapado.

-A muchos hombres les gustan las mujeres voluptuosas- en su opinión personal, le encantaba el cuerpo de Lucy cuando usaba ropa que dejara ver más su cuerpo, aunque quería partirle la cara a cada chico que miraba a la rubia de una forma que el no soportaba.

¿A ti te gustan las mujeres voluptuosas?, le habría gustado preguntar a la blonda. Pero no lo hizo. Para empezar, porque sabía que le gustaban altas, que vistiera con un escote pronunciado que dejara ver todas sus curvas, en resumen la contra parte de ella misma. Ya que ella no era muy alta y desde su última relación quedo toda su ropa escotada guardada en closet, prometiéndose a sí misma nunca usar. Pero en que pensaba, porque daba igual. Natsu era su mejor amigo, su colega. Él no la miraba como a una mujer.

Ella sabía exactamente a qué clase de hombre ponían los ojos en ella, eran solo los que le gustaban las mujeres como las tantas madrastra que tuvo en su vida, eran solo hombre que sólo busca sexo, no es que así se refiriera a su padre, pero sabía que el de este tipo de hombres. Quizá su padre podía vivir así, pero ella no; ella nunca sería ese tipo de mujer, como sus madrastras, pero su ultima relación la hizo sentirse así, una chica de una sola noche, el recordarlo le dolía.

Al otro lado del parque oyó las risas de los niños y se obligó a sí misma a no mirar, eso le ayudo a dejar todas las ideas que se habían forjado en su mente. Ella no podría acostarse con un extraño. Tendría que aceptarlo y ahorrar lo suficiente para someterse al proceso de fecundación artificial o para adoptar un niño. Hasta entonces no habría niños en su vida. Y si no podía pagarlo o el proceso de fecundación no funcionaba, tendría que aceptar que no iba a ser madre. Así de sencillo. Viviría siendo la tía que consentía en todo a los hijos de sus amigos, ya tenía una en mente la pequeña Ultear la hija de su mejor amiga Juvia Lockser y el mejor amigo o como ello se habían puesto el nombre de rival de Natsu, Gray Fullbuster.

Pero esa posibilidad era como un cuchillo en su corazón y, por un momento, estuvo segura de que se le estaba rompiendo, ya que ella quería una pequeña o pequeño que viviera en su interior y después el verlo crecer y hacerlo muy feliz, porque no podía tenerlo.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué te pasa, estás llorando?-pregunto muy preocupado el pelisalmón, por el cambio animo de la rubia. Levanto su mano para tocar la cara su compañera, la cual se avergonzó y se alejo del él, secándose ella sus lagrimas.-Lo siento. Lo decía de broma. No quería herir tus sentimientos- si él era el culpable de este cambio quería pedirle sus profundas disculpas, le rompía el corazón verla llorar.

-No has sido tú. Es que... hoy tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Ya sabes, lo de los niños-señalándole con el dedo donde escuchaba las risa de los niños, el pelisalmón se dio un golpe en la frente.

-El especialista en fertilidad. Se me había olvidado. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Me explico que el procedimiento exista mucho mas posibilidad de no quedar embarazada -murmuró Lucy, dejando caer las lá da igual, no te preocupes.

Natsu había aprendido tras años de experiencia que soledad era lo último que la Heartfilia deseaba en su vida. Aunque tenía la mala costumbre de darle mil vueltas a las cosas hasta que acababa deprimiéndose.

-Ven aquí-consiguiendo que ella lo mirara, con sus ojos marrones llenos de pena, por lo que él la tomo y la abrazo.

-Estoy bien, de verdad-tanto ella no sabía si lo estaba diciendo para convencerse a si misma o para tranquilizar a Natsu.

-No, no estás bien. Sé lo que significa para ti tener un hijo -dijo el pelisalmón, acariciando la cabeza de su compañera. Lucy lloraba, dejando que las lágrimas rodasen por su rostro y cayeran sobre su torso. La sensación era casi... erótica. ¿Erótica? Natsu se sintió como un gusano. Su amiga necesitaba consuelo, un hombro sobre el que llorar. Tener pensamientos impuros tenía una excusa en el instituto cuando se le salían las hormonas por las orejas, recordando cuando a ella empezaban a crecerle los pechos, ajustándose cada vez más en la polera de aquella época.

Desde entonces, había conseguido contener sus impulsos. Casi siempre, al menos. Aunque, de vez en cuando, se permitía alguna fantasía, por ejemplo imaginar lo que escondía debajo de la ropa. Lucy era propietaria de una tienda de lencería, de modo que debía llevar ropa interior muy sexy. La imaginaba con algo de encaje negro. O mejor, rojo, como el fuego.

La repentina excitación que provocó esa imagen lo dejó sin aliento. No era el momento de pensar en encaje rojo... Pero nunca había notado lo suave que era su pelo o cuánto le gustaba tenerla apretada contra su pecho. Nunca había tenido tan cerca la curva de sus pechos, o mejor dicho era la primeras ve que lo sentía así, de esa forma...Un momento. No iba a pensar en sus pechos. Aunque eran difíciles de ignorar aplastados como estaban contra su torso. Y se dio cuenta entonces de que había bajado las manos, de que estaba acariciándola como no debía acariciarla...Sintiendo el nerviosismo de ella que eligió ese momento para apartarse y sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo. Afortunadamente.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo, sonándose la nariz-. Supongo que me hacía falta un desahogo.

-Desahógate todo lo que quieras. Para eso estoy aquí.

-Vaya, te he mojado -murmuró Lucy, secándole con el pañuelo. Pero al llegar al pecho del pelisalmon, ella lo miró, sorprendida, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.-Perdona.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio, incómodos. Hasta que la rubia rompió a llorar de nuevo.

A Natsu esto le dolía, mucho más que un golpe de Erza. Si alguien merecía ser feliz, ésa era Lucy...Abandonando todo pensamiento inapropiado, el pelirosado la estrechó entre sus brazos

-Lo siento, Luce. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

¿Podrías acostarte conmigo? Se moría por decirlo, pero Lucy se preguntaba cuál sería su reacción si se lo pedía. ¿Se quedaría sorprendido?, ¿intrigado? ¿Le daría un ataque de risa histérica? Probablemente lo último. Pero no tenía sentido especular porque no iba a pasar. Nunca tendría valor para preguntarle. No tendría valor para soportar el rechazo.

-El problema es que no tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado -dijo, apoyando la cara en su hombro-. He pensado hipotecar la tienda, pero si quiero tener un niño no puedo poner en peligro mi seguridad económica.

-Si pudiera, te daría el dinero -suspiró el pelisalmón-. Pero producir el CD me está costando todo lo que tengo.

-No te preocupes, ya se solucionará.

Lucy tenía un pensamiento que no la estaba dejando tranquila, ¿Era su imaginación o aquel día no dejaban de tocarse? O quizá siempre se habían tocado tanto y aquel día le parecía diferente. No sólo diferente... agradable. Demasiado agradable.

-Y yo podría quedarme embarazada si encontrase a un hombre... –hasta de terminar su idea se dio cuenta de su error a, pero era demasiado tarde para la blonda.

-¿Un hombre?- pregunto extrañado ante los dichos de su amiga. No seria que iba a buscar una pareja para ser el padre de su hijo, no podía negarlo el solo pensamiento de que tenía que soportar como otro hombre estaba al lado de la rubia, le llenaba de celos.

La rubia estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que su amigo no iba quedarse tranquilo, lo mejor era desaparecer y esperar que se le olvidara el tema. La única medida que se le ocurrió fue mirarse su muñeca. -Huy, mira qué tarde es.

El pelirosado dirigió su mirada a la muñeca de la blonda notando muy divertido, que no llevaba reloj.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Tengo que volver a la tienda. Cana seguramente me necesita.

Natsu la observaba guardar todas las cosas, tratando de escapar, ¿pero de qué? Se preguntaba cuando de repente todo empezó a cobrar sentido.

-Cuando entré en la tienda, ¿de qué estabais hablando Cana y tú?

-Ya sabes. De sexo -dijo ella, sin mirarlo.

-¿Y por qué hablabais de eso?

-Por nada -contestó la rubia, intentando levantarse. Pero Natsu se lo impidió.

-Has vuelto a ponerte colorada, Lucy no me mientas te conozco- dijo mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia- ¿Estabas hablando de quedarte embarazada?- recibiendo como respuesta el cómo movía la cabeza la blonda asintiendo. Lucy estaba muerta de nervios, ni mordiéndose los labios le ayudaba, sabía que su amigo era un poco lente, pero nunca tonto.

-¿Eso era a lo que Cana se refería cuando dijo que yo era perfecto?

Natsu no lo podía creer cuando vio que la rubia asentía con la cabeza. ¿Dejarla embarazada? Cana pensaba que era perfecto, ¿pero qué pensaba ella? ¿Qué pensaba él? Había una evidente ventaja en la situación... estar con Lucy. Eso sólo sería suficiente. Sin embargo, él le había comentado que había decidido que no tendría hijos porque sería un padre horrible y un marido peor. Aunque la rubia le recriminado por su decisión, ya que según ella sería el mejor padre el mundo. En ese momento aunque él sabía que era una mentira, le encanto que la blonda le habría dicho eso. Pero Lucy no estaba buscando un marido, se recordó a sí mismo. Sólo quería un hijo. ¿Su hijo?, no sabía porque pero ese pensamiento lo lleno de felicidad.

-Lo sé -rió ella, nerviosa-. Le dije a Cana que era una tontería. ¿Tú y yo teniendo un niño? Qué bobada.

-Sí, que bobada -asintió el pelisalmón, confuso y desilusionado. O la rubia pensaba que no era suficientemente bueno como para ser el padre de su hijo o la idea de hacer el amor con él le resultaba repulsiva.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, seguramente era lo mejor. Al fin y al cabo, era una idea absurda.

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó ella entonces, nerviosa.

-Sí, claro -contestó Natsu.

Volvieron a la tienda en silencio v, cuando llegaron, Lucy se giro quedando frente a su al pelisalmón

-Esto no va a cambiar nuestra relación, ¿verdad? Ya sabes, lo del niño...- mirando hacia el piso, no sabía el porqué pero no podía verle a los ojos.

Natsu no pensaba tomarlo como algo personal. Y tampoco podía culparla por pensar que él no sería un buen padre. Después de todo, la Heartfilia lo conocía mejor que nadie. Aunque si le dolió que lo que antes le dijo que él iba ser el mejor padre del mundo, ni ella confiera en ello.

-¿Sabes cuántas mujeres se me han acercado después de un concierto para pedirme un hijo? -intentó bromear el Dragneel, si esto le ayudaba a dejar todos sus pensamientos y emociones guardadas en un lugar en su interior que nunca más debieran salir-. Estoy acostumbrado.

-Entonces, ¿no ha pasado nada?

-Nada- no sabia cuando le habia dolido dar esa respuesta a la blonda. Mas tranquila por los dichos del pelisalmon, la rubia dirigió su mirada a él.

-Porque sería muy raro. Ya sabes, tú y yo... juntos.

-Sí. Muy raro.

-No digo malo, sólo extraño. Lo cambiaría todo.

-Desde luego que sí -suspiró él. Posiblemente para mejor.- si era lo mejor, intentando conversarse el pelirosa de esto. O no. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Lo importante era que sin Lucy no tendría a nadie. Y no estaba preparado para poner en peligro su amistad.

-¿Tocas esta noche?

-A las nueve y media. Si quieres, vendré a buscarte.

-Muy bien.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Es un sí. Gracias por la salida -sonrió la rubia. Se volvió de nuevo para dirigirse a la tienda, pero de la nada se giro como si fuera a decir algo, pero sacudió la cabeza y volvió rumbo a la tienda

Natsu oyó sonar las campanitas de la tienda, sin poder evitar la sensación de que, a pesar de todo, algo había cambiado entre ellos.

Definitivamente.

* * *

**H**ola a Todos :)

Como dije nos vemos el viernes, pero al final termine publicando el sábado u.u ( viendo la hora de mi pais) Estoy muy feliz que les haya gustado esta historia, por todos los comentarios, lo que la agregaron a favoritos o la que los que estan siguiendo, me hicieron muy feliz, gracias :3

Yo creo que la próxima semana nos vemos con el siguiente capitulo de Baby game y de la Apuesta del amor :D

Nos vemos , como dije antes muchas gracias

**Himarii!**


	3. Tomando decisiones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecer. Por el simple hecho que primero no soy hombre, no soy japonés y no soy un gran artista, sino que son del maestro Hiro Mashima.

Esta historia se me ocurrió al leer un libro de Michelle Celmer, el cual adapte una parte y lo otro es parte de mi imaginación :3

* * *

**_Baby Game_**

_"__No te puedo prometer que todo irá bien, pero puedo luchar para que será lo mejor posible"_

**Capítulo Tres: Tomando decisiones**

-Lucy, Natsu acaba de llegar -la llamó la castaña que estaba afuera de la tienda-. ¿Estás lista?

La rubia desde que volvió del parque se había empezado a sentir mal, hasta que vio la fecha del calendario, ahora todo tenía un porqué. Llevándose una de sus manos al vientre, sabía que no le ayudaba nada contra el dolor, pero no sabía más que podía hacer -Enseguida salgo.

El pelisalmón que entraba a la boutique de su amiga.- Hey, Luce ¿Necesitas algo?- buscando con la mirada a la blonda, la cual no podía encontrar.-Lu, ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto preocupado tanto por no verla y no tener respuesta de lo anterior.

La Heartfilia no sabía en qué momento el dolor la llevo al piso, podía sentir como el sudor de la frente caía, pero sabía que tenía que dejar tranquilo a su amigo así que se paro-No, muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento Natsu, en unos momentos estaré lista enseguida.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida- se acerco lo más rápido a la chica cuando le fue visible.

-Cosas de mujeres. Pero no me pasa nada grave-respondió intentando calmar nos nervios del pelisalmón. Natsu asintió. No era la primera vez que la veía doblada por el dolor y tampoco sería la última.

-Si no te encuentras bien, quédate en casa. No tienes que venir al bar esta noche-la verdad estaba muy preocupado por la situación de la blonda.

-No te preocupes, se me pasará enseguida. Dile a Cana que ahora salgo-recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación del chico- Ya Natsu para que estés más tranquilo me tomo un remedio.

-No es que me dejes más tranquilo, prefiero verte bien que así tan pálida como estas.

La rubia sabía que no podía pelear con el Dragneel, en ese momento lo menos que quería era eso, prefirió mejor hacer lo que le dijo que iba hacer llegando al pequeño mostrado y tomó un frasco de aspirinas del cajón, esperando que se le pasara el dolor. Pero cada regla era un recordatorio de que se quedaba sin tiempo. Sólo podría aguantar un par de meses más antes de tener que someterse a la operación.

-Lucy, ha venido alguien a verte -dijo la Alberona con una sonrisa entonces, asomando de nuevo la cabeza atreves de la puerta.

-¿Le has dicho que hemos cerrado?

-Sí, pero dice que es personal.

-¿Quién es?

-No lo sé…por cierto me quedare en la tienda-dijo con una cierta burla, recibiendo una mirada de enojo de la blonda, primero que nada no estaba en sus días para que la castaña la estuviera molestando con la persona que estaba afuera- Ya no se enojes...Es una cierta chica con el cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, tiene en sus brazos a su pequeña hija- la rubia sabía muy bien quien era esa persona, por lo que quiso llegar lo más rápido a la puerta.

-Hola, Lucy-san -la saludó la peliazul- Saluda Ul a tu tía- le susurraba a la pequeña bebe de un año que estaba en sus brazos, la cual hizo la indicación de su mamá moviendo su manito en gesto de saludo.

A Lucy ver a su amiga y su pequeña hija, hizo que olvidara todas las molestias que sentía.

-Hola, Juvia y hola pequeña- acercándose a la peliazul dándole un efusivo abrazo y luego dirigiendo su mirada a la pelinegra beba-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Lucy-san quiere tomar a la pequeña Ul-cosa que la rubia acepto con gusto- Bueno la razón es que Juvia y Ul, estaba en el bar que iba tocar Gray-sama, pero la pequeña Ul se empezó a sentir mal y Juvia se la llevo a casa para ver que tenia, al final no era nada por lo que pensaba volver a ir hacia el bar y pensó que podría ir con Lucy-san para no caminar sola.

-Obvio vamos juntas, espera que le avise a Natsu

-Muchas gracias, Lucy-san

El Dragneel miraba a la distancia esta imagen la blonda cambiaba mucho cuando tenía a la pelinegra en sus brazos, a esa pequeña criatura le entregaba todo el amor que tenía guardado para su hijo. La verdad nunca pensó que le gustaría que en ver que llevara como a la pequeña Ultear, fuera el hijo de los dos, que por fin fueran una familia. Aunque un gran miedo recorrió su interior al recordar el concepto de familia, ya que la suya nunca fue la que mostraba en los cuentos de hadas

-Natsu, me voy caminando al bar con Juvia. Para que no te retrases.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- todavía seguía preocupado por el estado de la rubia.

-Si no te preocupes, además tengo a esta pequeña cuidándome, no es así Ul-recibiendo una sonrisa de la pequeña bebe el pelisalmón, el cual salió una carcajada ante la respuesta de la niña.

-Está bien, ya que se que te dejo en buenas manos, nos vemos-despidiéndose el pelirosa, mientras caminaba hacia su moto.

-Juvia espera no haber molestado a Lucy-san con su presencia

- Qué boberías dices Juvia, tu sabes que nunca has sido una molestia y esta niña tampoco- sonriéndole a su amiga, pero el solo verla podía saber que algo uno iba bien.-Juvia ¿estas bien?

-Porque pregunta Lucy-san- la rubia podía notar el nerviosismo de la peliazul.

-Juvia te conozco y sé cuando tienes un problema- mirando preocupada a la su amiga, la cual solo tenía su vista en su pequeña hija.

-No pasa nada Lucy-san- dirigiendo su mirada a la blonda con una sonrisa. De un momento, rompió en llanto-¡La verdad es que nada está bien, Gray-sama ya no quiere a Juvia, solo está por Ultear. Juvia ya no quiere estar a su lado!- grito la chica, mientras sus rodilla le fallaron cayendo delante de la Heartfilia.

La blonda quedo paralizada antes los dicho de la Lockser, ella nunca se esperaba que la vida de su amiga fuera así, siempre la había visto feliz con su relación con Gray, hasta su pequeña bebe era el broché de su felicidad, o eso era lo que ella creía. Pero el ver a la peliazul destruida ante ella, sabía que tenía que ayudarla y si eso significaba alejarla de él lo haría, no quería ver nunca vez a su amiga así.

-Juvia, la verdad nunca creí que tu situación estuviera así. Sé que te sientes que no te puedes poner de pie en este momento son muchos problemas los que cargas sobre tus hombros, pero no estás sola estoy yo aquí para ayudarte y salir adelante por la pequeña que tengo en mis brazos- dijo estas palabras a agachada para esta a la misma estatura que la madre de Ul. La peliazul sintió muy feliz por la amiga que tenia, levanto su mirada y la vio tanto a ella como su pequeña hija dándole una sonrisa, que le dio fuerza para ponerse de pie- Muy bien Juvia esa es la actitud que siempre has dado, tu eres una mujer muy fuerte- la rubia se acerco a su amiga y le dio un abrazo.

-Muchas gracias Lucy-san- recibiendo el abrazo tanto de la Heartfilia, como de las pequeñas manitas de su hija.

-De nada, Juvia-sonriéndole y recibiendo el mismo gesto que recibió- Primera medida tu y esta pequeña hermosa se van a vivir a mi casa.

-Lucy-san, tanto Juvia y mi hija no queremos ser ninguna molestia en su casa-la verdad quería aceptar en el fondo de su corazón, necesitaba estar lejos de Gray-sama y pensar todo lo que hacía ocurrido las últimas semanas.

-Nada de eso, yo ya te dije las dos van a mi casa y ahora mismo- soltándose del abrazo que tenia los dos, empezando a caminar al a su departamento, el cual quedaba arriba de la tienda.

-Muchas gracias Lucy-san- dándole una hermosa sonrisa, nunca espero que tuviera una amiga tan buena como la blonda. Las dos caminaron al departamento de la Heartfilia, luego de un rato llegaron, donde la dueña de casa instalo a su amiga y su pequeña bebe en la pieza de invitados que tenia, las dos se estaba divirtiendo bastante al estar juntas con la pequeña bebita pero al ver la hora la blonda recordó el concierto.

-Oh dios, Natsu me va matar- entrando en desesperación ya que hace una hora había comenzado el concierto del pelisalmón- Lo siento Juvia, te dejare en casa

-No se preocupe Lucy-san, Juvia y Ul van a estar muy bien, como dijo antes Juvia le da gracias- sonrió.

-De nada- saliendo del cuarto actual de la peliazul.

-Juvia le quería pedir un último favor-salió un rápido encontrándose a la rubia a punto de salir

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto extrañada ante la repentina aparición de la peliazul

-Por favor no le diga nada a Gray-sama-cosa que volvió extrañar a la rubia, la verdad se moría de ganas en saber que era lo que le ocurría a la Lockser.

-Está bien, no le diré nada, ahora me voy, nos vemos más tarde-despídase de su amiga, empezó a correr para que llegar antes, pero un dolor la detuvo recordando que estaba en sus días, que horrible era ese dolor. Cuando llego a la calle tomo un taxi, llegando en unos minutos al bar.

Al entrar en el lugar vio que la mesa que estaba al lado del escenario estaba vacía, cosa que le sorprendió por todo el público que había. Llegando a la mesa, llego el mesero y le pido un jugo.

No se había dado cuenta cuando llego su jugo, la verdad estaba distraída por la situación de Juvia, pero todo esto cambio cuando empezó a grito de las fans y Lucy dirigió su mirada se fija en pelisalmón. Aunque, bajo las luces del bar, estaba guapísimo. Bueno, era guapísimo. Y había muchas cosas que aumentaban su atractivo: el pelo, que siempre llevaba un poco despeinado, su look de chico malo. Y, sobre todo, su sonrisa. Natsu sonreía como un niño que recién le daba un dulce. Cuando volvió, sonriéndole de esa forma, a la rubia le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Natsu está guapo esta noche, ¿eh?- la rubia se sonrojo por las palabras de la persona que estaba a su espalda, no tenia para que girarse sabía muy bien quién era.

-Sí, no está mal.

-¿Necesitas un pañuelo?-pregunto la chica de baja estatura, de un cabello de color azul y unos ojos de color castaño.

-¿Por qué, Levy-chan?

-Porque se te está cayendo la baba Lu-chan-dijo con cierta burla la pequeña Levy McGarden.

La rubia no se molestó en negarlo porque era otra de sus amiga la conocía mejor que nadie.

Unos segundos después, Natsu empezó a presentar a los integrantes de la banda. La cual estaba integrada por 4 chico, el tecladista era un peliazul y un extraño tatuaje bajo su ojo derecho, su nombre era Jellal Fernández, esposo de la manager de esta banda Erza Scarlet. Otro integrante era el baterista el cual tenía apariencia de un motoquero, ya que siempre vestía con tachuelas, su cabello despeinado y rebelde de un color negro, era Gajeel Redfox, el cual también era el novio de la McGarden. El bajista era un chico de cabello negro y ojos de un color azul oscuro, siempre tenía la manía de sacarse la ropa en cualquier parte, como en este momento que solo llevaba los pantalones, él era el amado de Juvia y padre de Ultear, Gray Fullbuster. Y el último integrante era el mejor amigo de la Heartfilia Natsu Dragneel también el vocalista y guitarrista, de esta banda la cual tenía el nombre de Fairy Tail.

Lucy se dejó envolver por la deliciosa música de la banda. Mientras tocaba, él la miró a los ojos y tuvo la sensación irracional, absurda, de que eran las dos únicas personas allí. Que sólo estaba tocando para ella. Nunca lo había oído tocar tan apasionadamente.

La actuación duró cuarenta minutos y cuando terminó, la rubia se sentía rara, nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer. Los aplausos la devolvieron a la realidad. La música había emocionado a todo el público. Aunque según ella el Dragneel sólo la miraba a ella...o eso era lo que pensaba.

Después de dar las gracias, él se abrió paso entre un montón de admiradoras y, cuando terminó de firmar autógrafos, se dirigió a la mesa. La Heartfilia se levantó para felicitarlo, pero una albina de media estatura que llevaba una rosa de color negro, la cual estaba sentada detrás de ella le dio un empujón y se pegó al pelisalmón como una sanguijuela para decirle algo al oído. Él soltó una carcajada y guardó en el bolsillo la tarjeta que la albina acababa de darle. Entonces Lucy se dio cuenta de que no la había estado mirando a ella...

No, había estado mirando a la albina.

¿Era tonta o qué? ¿Por qué había empezado a creer que Natsu podía mirarla como algo más que una amiga? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que podría ser el padre de su hijo?

Aunque hubiese querido negarlo, algo había ocurrido entre ellos aquel día. Algo había cambiado y era imposible volver atrás. Y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

-Lo siento -se disculpó pelisalmón, sentándose a su lado-. Cada día se ponen más agresivas.

-Pobrecito –bujo molesta la rubia. Se mordía el labio intentando contener las lágrimas de humillación.

-Oye ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? ¿Y Juvia?

-Ultear se sentía mal, la acompañe a su casa, yo pensaba que iba llegar tarde su espectáculo era más temprano.

-Digamos que alguien no quería tocar hasta que llegara cierta rubia al local- dijo la peliazul, sorprendiendo a la Heartfilia, no sabía qué hacer seria verdad.

-Tengo que irme a casa-dijo la blonda.

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó el Dragneel. Esperaba que se quedase un rato para ver si la conexión que habían experimentado mientras tocaba era real o no-. ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?

-Tú sabes que hoy no estoy en las mejores condiciones- intentando usar dolores, como escusa.

-Bueno yo me tengo que esperar a Gajeel, espero verte pronto Lu-chan- despidió la peliazul mientras miraba como su amiga tomaba sus cosas y le pagaba al mesero su consumo.- Natsu, ¿Dónde está?

-Debe estar en los camarines, y Luce yo te acompañaré –dijo el pelisalmón, levantándose.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo- como decirle que necesitaba estar lejos de él, se pregunto internamente la rubia.

-Yo, quiero hacerlo además no quiero que vuelvas sola a casa.- suspirando derrotada la rubia al ver que el Dragneel no la iba dejar sola.

-Cuídense y Natsu piénsalo -sonrió la peliazul. Por su tono, sabía exactamente lo que el pelirosa estaba pensando, ante la llegada de la chica con el piche con la rosa.

Cuando salía del bar el vocalista de Fairy Tail vio a la productora, Yukino Aguria que insistía en que firmase un contrato su banda y que, en ese momento, le hizo un gesto de llámame. Natsu le había dicho que prefería producir su disco con una productora independiente, pero ella no dejaba de insistir. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero estaba dispuesto a no renunciar a los derechos de propiedad intelectual. Era su música y la grabaría como quisiera. Aunque se ganaba la vida como músico de estudio y disfrutaba de su trabajo, escribir canciones era su verdadera pasión, esperando que algún día una cierta rubia descubriera los mensajes que había para ella en cada una de sus composiciones.

El aire de la noche era pesado y agobiante, pero la temperatura había bajado un poco y una ligera brisa lo hacía soportable.

El Dragneel se acercó a la rubia y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Lo habían hecho muchas veces, pero aquella noche era diferente. Aquella noche respiraba el aroma de su pelo, sentía el ocasional roce de sus caderas...

La Heartfilia, sin embargo, no parecía notar nada. Iba mirando hacia delante, pensativa.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la actuación?

-Me ha gustado mucho. Eran canciones nuevas, ¿verdad?

El pelisalmón asintió con el cabeza, decepcionado. De modo que no había sentido nada; seguramente ni siquiera lo estaba mirando a él; estaría mirando al vacío, pensando en sus cosas. Y él había creído que habían tenido una conexión especial, que sentía que no había nadie mas solo ellos dos, que triste el darse cuenta que era solo fue una ilusión.

Pero desde que se había despedido de la rubia, se prometió a sí mismo que lo de aquella tarde en el parque no cambiaría nada entre ellos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto, y especialmente luego de verla con la pequeña Ultear. No podía dejar de hacerse la pregunta:¿podría traer un hijo al mundo y después abandonarlo? Aunque no lo abandonaría. Como amigo de Lucy, siempre estaría a su lado y sería parte de su vida. Aunque lo suficientemente lejos como para no hacerle daño. Sería como tener una familia, sin tenerla. Podría llevarlo al zoo, al circo, enseñarle a jugar al fútbol... si era un niño. El nunca tendría que saber la verdad. Al menos, hasta que fuese mayor. Incluso entonces sería mejor que no supiera quién era su padre. ¿Qué niño querría saber que tenía un abuelo alcohólico y agresivo? Sería una carga terrible para él.

Además, podría meter dinero en una cuenta para pagar la universidad y, por supuesto, si la Heartfilia necesitaba ayuda económica o alguien que cuidase del niño, él estaría ahí siempre. Podría enseñarle música... Si alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de educarlo, de darse cuenta de su potencial, ¿quién sabe dónde habría llegado? Y el niño de la blonda tendría lo mejor. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más le gustaba la idea. Pero intentó olvidarlo, quiso no hacer caso a la vocecita que le decía: hazlo.

Después de todo, se lo debía a Lucy Heartfilia por tantos años de amistad, y de un amor secreto hacia esta, podría tenerla un tiempo y sentir que compartían los mismos sentimientos. Pero no era capaz. Además, ¿aceptaría Lucy? ¿Lo consideraría aceptable como padre de su hijo?

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la blonda, sacó las llaves del bolso.-Gracias por acompañarme. ¿Quieres subir?

El pelisalmón se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Aquélla era su oportunidad.-Sí, claro. Además, quería hablar contigo.

-Muy bien.

Cuando llegaron a su piso, la blonda lo dejo pasar a chico y fue a la cocina, a buscar algo para servirse en este momento. Luego los estaba en el living de la casa de la Heartfilia, mirándose los dos frente a frente.

- ¿De qué querías que hablásemos?- pregunto la blonda al vocalista de la banda lo conocía muy bien, sabía que quería hablar algo desde que salieron de bar, y estaba segura que el tema tendría que se con su última conversación en el parque. Mientras el pelisalmón respiró profundamente para darse valor.

-De lo que ha pasado hoy, en el parque.-sabia se dijo mentalmente la rubia, pero no sabía porque pero su corazón empezó a latir, acelerado.

-Yo también he estado pensando en eso.

-Pues yo no he podido pensar en otra cosa.

-Ni yo.

-¿Me he vuelto loco o algo ha cambiado entre nosotros?

Ella no quería que las cosas cambiaran, pero no podía negar que había algo diferente.

De modo que asintió con la cabeza.

-En ese caso, creo que Cana tiene razón. Yo debería ser el padre de tu hijo.

* * *

**H**ola a Todos :)

Volví a publicar el sábado(según la hora de mi país) u.u La verdad al final no pude terminar la Apuesta del amor, porque esta no fue mi semana TTwTT

Pero la próxima semana lo quiero publicar si o si :D

Como todos los cap muchas gracias a todos, por leer y por sus alertar , comentarios, etc,etc. Los amo a todos 33

Nos vemos el próximo viernes...espero que no sea el sábado como las ultimas semanas u.u

**Himarii!**


End file.
